“Outsole” is a term often used to describe bottom portions of a shoe sole structure. An outsole, or various parts of the outsole, will typically contact the ground when a shoe wearer stands or when the wearer walks or otherwise moves relative to the ground. In sports and other activities, a person's feet may experience a wide range of motion and/or support that person's weight during a range of different body motions. A sole structure designed to provide support or otherwise enhance performance during one type of motion may not be ideal for a different type of motion that a shoe wearer might also perform. For instance, some types of outsole elements may help increase traction when a shoe wearer walks or otherwise traverses various types of surfaces. However, that same shoe may also be worn when performing other activities that do not require that same type of propulsive effort. During those other activities it may be more desirable to stabilize the wearer foot during body motions that differ from motions experienced while walking.
Golf is one example of an activity in which a person's feet repeatedly experience different types of motions and body positions. A golfer may spend large amounts of time walking. Much of that walking may be over uneven surfaces and/or surfaces that might be slippery. It may thus be desirable to include outsole elements to increase traction when moving across such surfaces. However, the manner in which a golfer swings a club is an important aspect of golf. Proper foot placement and support are important during a golf swing. Because of differences between walking motions and swing motions, sole structures that increase traction while walking a golf course may not be the best structures to stabilize a wearer's feet while swinging a golf club.